The Devil's Fury
by Brightstar221
Summary: Boa, Blathers and Alistair are back and with heart ache and revenge in the air what will Boa do to get Jake back from her new arch enemy Della, a female rattler who is Jake's new love interest. Sequel to The Devil's Price
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**We're back guys I'd like to thank Andresome04**

**And the results for the contest if I can call it that, the winner is Della by Andresome04**

It had been 3 months since Boa had nearly fell into the dark void that was Death **(AN* Again with the void)** she was finally well enough to go out to find her friends Blathers, the mourning dove who was crazy enough to agree with most the things Boa said and Alistair, the coyote who needed an attitude adjustment. "Is it safe for me to go?" Boa asked Roadkill the armadillo who had saved her life "yes a_migo _but take caution for everyone you know believes that you are dead so if they see you they may believe that they have gone crazy and nothing's the way it was" Roadkill replied to nodded for Boa to go, Boa nodded and started slithering away _Ok guys here we go again who first?  
>Jake without question<br>_Boa slithered away and prayed that Jake think he was going crazy. The first place she slithered to was the cliff the last place she had seen Jake when she got there, she was shocked, there was no sign that she had nearly died here! That planted a tiny seed of doubt in Boa's mind _did he really ever care? _The seed questioned Boa growled and slithered to the place of her first near death experience and again not a sign, the seed in her mind started to grow.

After another month of searching everywhere Boa finally decided to head back to Dirt and when she did get to Dirt she heard a voice that made her heart leap, Jake's voice. Boa slithered silently toward the sound of Jake's voice, the closer she got the happier she felt, until she saw Jake Boa's eyes widened with shock as she saw a female rattlesnake, with yellow eyes and brown scales kiss Jake on the cheek. Boa felt like her heart and soul had been ripped out of her; because instead of love, warmth and hope all she could feel was hate, cold and pain. Boa knew it was too good to be true, Boa hissed loudly, the female rattler hid behind Jake "Whose there?" he demanded, while staying out of sight Boa replied "Me!" Jake looked in her direction and shook his tail in anger  
>"Show yourself!" Boa smiled coldly and slithered into view, Jake looked like he had seen a ghost as Boa looked him straight in the eye "Nice to know how much I mean to you" Boa hissed and slithered away from Dirt "You'll pay Jake, trust me you will pay, starting with HER!" Boa yelled the female rattler thought she would get smart and replied "I have a name, it's Della" that made Boa's patient and self-control snap she flew at Della, Della froze in fear just as Boa was about to get Della's neck in her jaws something sent backward she turned and Jake was hissing at her with one look in his eye, the-come-near-her-and-you-will-pay look, all the time they had spent together, all those memories seemed to be forgotten. Boa wanted to hurt this snake but while Jake was protecting her it was no use, she may have been a good fighter but going into a fight against Rattlesnake Jake was madness. Boa scoffed and slithered away <em>Time to grab the gang<em> she thought to herself angrily _Watch your back Della cos you never when I'm going to be swallowing you_ she silently growled to Della the snake who had stolen everything that Boa held dear to her heart Jake. And Boa didn't take theft lightly, Della WOULD pay for what she had stolen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU GUYS**

Boa felt more pain than ever, more than when she had fell off the cliff, more than when her father had sank his fangs into her neck leaving two scar. Boa was distracted from her pain when she saw herself in the lake just outside of Dirt, on her left eye was a scar, there where another two just under her chin and another two on her neck, _battle scars_ Boa huffed and started to think again _What about Blathers and Alistair?  
>Genius<br>Thank you heart  
><em>Boa realised that in her desperate struggle to find Jake, she had forgotten about her best friends, which idiot in their right mind would forget her best friends? Boa in a bad mood was the answer to that question. Then she heard two familiar voices "You're alive!" Boa looked like she was about to burst into tears Alistair looked at Boa "Oh you found out about Jake and Della" Boa growled when Alistair mentioned Della's name! "Boa it'll get ugly if you've swore revenge!" Boa didn't look at her friends "Well we're all screwed she has" Blathers cooed, Boa slithered in the direction she had just came from "I'm going back" Alistair glanced at Boa "Why? I don't think you and Jake wouldn't be the happiest to see each other again!" Boa smiled "I smelled a rat when I saw HER! Blathers do some spying for me 'Kay?" Blathers nodded and flew away "Alistair you need to find out as much about Della as possible" Alistair nodded and ran in the opposite direction, Boa smiled a cold smile "Time to find your game Della" Boa slithered unnoticed back into Dirt she spotted Blathers on a roof, he gave her a quick nod and pointed down a street. Boa slithered down the street and saw a 'Wanted' poster she saw who was on it… Della _hmm interesting_ Boa ripped it off the wall and threw it to Blathers, who rolled it up and held onto it. Boa then spotted Della by herself, without thinking she started moving quickly toward Della then she paused she needed a good reason to attack her and being on a 'Wanted' poster meant nothing. She signalled for Blathers that they were leaving. They started going in the direction that Alistair had went off in, then Boa stopped she heard something, it was gun fire and stomach growled, Boa grabbed the rabbit firing and swallowed him whole then continued moving "Old habits right Boa?" Blathers cooed Boa rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Let's keep moving" soon they saw Alistair coming toward them "So?" Boa asked the coyote "I found out that, Della has a reputation, for killing the one she 'loves' so if she's with Jake, he's on the chopping board" Boa's green and red eyes widened. "Well we've gotta do something!" Blathers nodded in agreement, Alistair and nodded as well, "I'm gonna kill her!" Boa yelled and moved faster than ever back toward Dirt, praying to everyone that she wasn't too late.

**Yah I finally did it, sorry it's really late guys, I had a bit of a hectic time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Boa searched frantically for Jake. The longer he didn't know about Della the more his life was in danger. "Well?" she asked Blathers and Alistair, Alistair shook his head  
>"I asked Waffles, he said that he left town just before we got here!" Boa gasped, that meant they weren't that far behind, if they hurried they could catch up with him and Della. "How in the name of God did they get this far without being noticed?" Boa yelled she looked at Alistair he had his nose to the ground he then nodded his head in the direction of the very canyon Boa had fell down "They've went down there, Boa we'll wait up here in case things get ugly" Boa nodded and slithered down the canyon. She stopped and hide behind a rock that was close enough yet far enough, she knew it was wise to announce that she was near-by so she started hissing, she saw the look on Della's face, it went from cunning and evil to timid and gentle, that snapped Boa's patience, she didn't care how much danger she put herself in, she flew at Della sinking her fangs into Della's neck. While she was trying to get out her grip Boa's eyes looked around the canyon desperately for Jake. She felt panic come over in a wave as she noticed that she couldn't see Jake. Then Boa went flying and crashing into the side of the canyon. Her grip had loosened when she panicked. Boa knew that she had to survive; she had been through too much for her to give up now. Boa flew at Della again, dodging her fangs. She waved her tail desperately trying to get Blathers and Alistair's attention. Then she heard gunfire. She looked up there was Jake "What's going on?!" Boa opened her mouth to explain then Della started crying "I was waiting for you when she came along and attacked me for no reason" Boa's eyes narrowed and she hissed "No reason? One minute" she turned to face Blathers and Alistair she nodded and Blathers flew down with the 'Wanted Poster' and Alistair's evidence. "There's my reasons" She left them lying on the ground and slithered away not without hearing Della's snide comment "Trust me all that's going to make no difference I'll get Jake and send 'The Grim Reaper' to Hell where he belong and if you get in my way, you'll be waiting for him, I know all about your little stunts" Boa took a deep breath and with great effort slithered out of the canyon. "Well how did it go?" Alistair as she appeared back into his view<br>"It's down to Jake now, I left the evidence with him now I have to hope that his common sense takes over" Boa growled, her voice dangerously low. Boa curled up near the canyon and put Alistair on watch duty, Blathers always fell asleep when he was on look-out at night. _Hey Heart do you think that Jake will ever love Boa again?  
>It will take time you know, let's just get Della out of the way first 'Kay<br>Okay  
>Long-time no bothering you two<br>SHE'S BACK HEAD  
>I KNOW HEART<br>_Boa blocked the voices out and drifted into a tormented, troubled and dreamless sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to all those who have been patient enough. I'm back people.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Boa had last seen Jake and Della (Who she now vowed to destroy) and frankly it was driving her beyond insane, "Why don't I just forget him?!" she asked Blathers angrily "Because you can't forget someone you care about" Blathers pointed out sadly, Alistair rolled his eyes "You're getting worried for no reason"  
>"NO REASON! DO YOU CALL WORRYING OVER SOMEONE YOU CAN'T FORGET NO REASON" Boa growled and then turned to face the pair "I'm gonna go alone for a while, find someone to help get Della to pay" Alistair nodded and Blathers sighed but cooed<br>"'Kay if you need us we'll be in dirt" the pair then vanished leaving Boa alone with only her thoughts to comfort her Let's think everyone is born someone I just need to find where Della was born and see if that's where she started. Then it dawned on Boa she was born in the desert, not in a town but in the wilderness of course no wonder she's so wild "Yippee yi yay, here we go" Boa slithered off trying to think of something fiendishly clever and a tad desperate.

Meanwhile back in Dirt "Should we keep an eye on Jake and Della?" Blathers suggested to Alistair who looked at him like he had lost the little sanity he had left "Why?" Blathers rolled his small eyes "Only because they're over there" he cooed pointing a wing in a direction Alistair turned to look and there was Jake and Della, Alistair dragged Blathers behind some barrels "Ssshh, will ya'?" Alistair growled Blathers covered his beak and by the sound of it Jake and Della where arguing "I swear Jake I never attacked her first!" Della yelled and Jake came up with a comeback that rivalled Boa's  
>"I don't care you lied to me!" Blathers beak fell open, he then mouthed to Alistair 'I think Boa got through to him!' Alistair nodded "I now have to go and find Boa and apologise to her I never want to see you again as long as I live!" Jake yelled loudly and then he turned to where they were hiding "I know you're there!" he snapped Alistair then appeared Blathers sitting on his head<br>"Please we don't where she is we swear she went off on her own again!" Blathers cried Jake rolled his eyes "Come on then let's go find her now!" Blathers nodded and started to fly away; Alistair pressed his nose to the ground and started to follow Boa's trail "We wouldn't have left her alone if it weren't for the fact she gave the death stare!" Blathers admitted, that got Jake's attention  
>"What do you mean she gave you the death stare, you guys are her best friends" Alistair then grumbled something about telling Jake how she's been, Blathers nodded "You getting with Della hit her hard, she's been having terrible nightmares she keeps mumbling something or other, we cant's make it out, that's one of the problems, the other is that from the moment she saw Della her mood changed altogether no smiles just cold smirks" Jake felt a huge amount of guilt then he remembered something "She threw herself off a cliff!" Blathers nodded then replied like he was the smartest dove in the world "She did it to save you" Jake sighed maybe, Blathers could be one of the smartest doves in the world.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok people the reason I was 'away' for so long was because I had a terrible case of writer's block and the one thing that kicked me off again was Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars! Also a bit fluffy (or scaly or whatever) in places… **

While Jake had broken up with Della, Boa was now in the mood to kill "I don't care what others say, I'm out to kill!" she growled to herself, then she froze when she heard a familiar coo "She did it to save you" _What is Blathers up to? _She slithered behind a rock and then saw Jake, _Great, this is just perfect! _ She thought angrily to herself "She's somewhere around here" she heard Alistair mumble Boa then looked around for a place to hide then her eyes fell upon a cave, she quickly darted into the cave and slithered behind a rock _Have you noticed something, you're always hiding behind rocks_ the tiny voice inside her head pointed out, Boa just ignored that little voice for once. Praying to everyone she knew that she would be able to escape she made a quick dash deeper into cave only to hear a shout "Come back Boa!" Boa ignored that shout and slithered until she didn't know where to hide she looked around desperately but she found nowhere to hide then Jake appeared into view "You need to stop trying to escape when I need to talk to you" he mumbled Boa gave him a questioning look still not saying anything. Jake got a bit closer "I should never of trusted her" Boa heard him admit causing her to throw away her silent vow of well silence "finally listened to me did ya'?" she retorted coldly Jake sighed "I'm so sorry Boa" Boa felt herself weakening but she stayed determined to stay away from him however Jake continued to move closer Boa felt her breath hitch in her throat "J-Jake" Boa stuttered and Jake gave a small smile as his coils around her  
>"Yes Boa?" Jake muttered gently<br>"I love you" Boa finally admitted it to herself again before Jake started to kiss her passionately, Boa gasped and sighed never feeling like she had before…

Blathers was thinking "Hey Alistair, do you think Boa's going to be Ok?" Alistair chuckled  
>"Of course because if she wasn't we'd hear yelling" Blathers mouthed 'Oh' and then thought a bit more "So do you think everything's going to be normal again?" Alistair sighed and shrugged<br>"Not when Della's still around but maybe things can start to go back to normal, I mean the gang is back together and Boa and Jake are together again" Blathers suddenly grinned  
>"I have one of those feelings that mean their enjoying each other's company" Alistair gave a slightly disgusted look "Did I really need to know that?" Blathers shrugged<br>"Depends"


End file.
